Saving Hannah
by Herochick007
Summary: When his wife, Hannah, doesn't come home during a horrible blizzard, Neville goes looking for her. Will he save the love of his life or will he be too late? Muggle/Superpower AU


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 – Ancient Runes - ******Task #2:******Write about someone on the brink of death.**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 15- Karma - Write about someone doing something good/bad and it coming back on them**

**Disney Challenge: Eudora: Write about a worried mother.**

**Fabulous world of Comics: 8 - (Plot point) surviving something**

**Angel's Archives: 5 - Baryonyx - write about encountering a dangerous situation.**

**Scamander's case: 22 - (plot point) saving someone**

**Film Festival: 10 - (plot point) helping someone out**

**Lyric Alley: 3 - You're just like an angel**

**Word Count: 914**

The wind slammed the window pane against its frame. Neville stared out through the whiteness. No one had predicted this blizzard, so far it had covered nearly all of England, including the home him and Hannah had come to share. He could hear the window howling. He leaned back to catch a glimpse at the grandfather clock standing in the corner. It told him what he'd already known. Hannah was late. She was supposed to be home nearly an hour ago.

Hannah worked as a veterinarian. It helped that she had a secret. She could talk to animals, and they could understand her. Neville had never figured out how she'd managed to be born with such an amazing power, but he was always in awe of her caring nature. The clinic where she worked was only about a fifteen minute walk from their cottage. She should have been home by now.

Neville's heart pounded as he thought of all the things that could have happened to her. She could have gotten lost in the snow, she could have gotten hurt in the snow! He grabbed his coat and threw it on, along with one of the knitted hats Hermione had made the couple. He didn't think it looked much like a hat. He was just too nice to say so. It was warm at least. He pushed the door open. It nearly slammed on him twice before he managed to slip out into the storm. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of him.

"Hannah!" he yelled. His voice disappeared into the wind and snow. Even if she were out here, close enough to hear him, the storm was drowning him out. He took a few more steps. He had to find her. If he didn't, if she were stuck out here. He shivered at the thought. He couldn't lose her. She was the one bright thing in his life. She was the one who comforted him in the middle of the night when the nightmares kept him from sleeping. She made him cocoa and told him stories about animals she met along her way to work. She was just the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Now, now he need to find her in this blizzard.

"Hannah!" he screamed again. Something pushed against his leg. He paused and looked down. Sitting in the snow next to him was a red fox. He blinked. Hannah had mentioned a mother fox she'd helped once.

"Can you lead me to Hannah?" he asked. The fox tilted its head. Neville realized it probably couldn't understand him, but what if Hannah had given it instructions? What if she had sent the fox?

"I'm Neville. I'm Hannah's... mate," he told the fox. Its ears perked up and it seemed to smile at him. "Do you know where Hannah is?"

The fox started walking, slow enough for Neville to follow. He followed the fox through the raging blizzard, only pausing when he needed to. Finally the fox darted a bit ahead and let out a small howl. Neville hurried to catch up. The fox was sitting on a mound in the snow. It started digging the moment Neville caught up. His eyes widened as he rushed over and started digging. Soon he saw the cranberry color of Hannah's coat. Soon, the two of them had her unburied. Neville pulled her close to him. She was still breathing, shallow little breaths. She was still alive. He scooped her up in his arms. The fox yelped loudly.

"Can you get us back to her clinic? The building where she works?" he asked. He knew there would be heat there, some medical equipment. She needed help and he was going to do everything he could. The fox darted off, and Neville, carrying his wife, hurried after it. Soon they reached the building. Neville rushed inside. Hannah's assistant, Susan looked up.

"Hannah! Is she alright?"

"I found her in the snow, she's still breathing."

"We need to get these soaked and cold clothes off of her. Here, help me with her coat. Oh, wow, her top's dry at least. I've got some warm blankets." With Susan's help, Neville managed to get Hannah warm enough that she started to open her eyes. He sighed with relief.

"Hannah, it's alright, you're alright," he whispered laying her head against his chest. Hannah blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"How?"

"There was a fox. It helped me find you. You were passed out in the snow."

"You came looking for me?"

"Of course I did! How could I not? You weren't home yet, hadn't called to tell me you were staying here, I was so worried!"

"I'm going to be alright?" Hannah asked looking at Neville and Susan.

"I'd still recommend going to an actual hospital, but yes, from a vet stand point, you're going to be alright. Looks like your little friend is still outside," Susan said, pointing to the door. The storm had finally started to dwindle. Sitting in the window was the fox. Neville smiled.

"That's the one that saved you," he said.

"Oh, Mama! I saved her kits from a fallen tree a few weeks ago. I guess she did manage to return the favor," Hannah said with a smile. She waved at the fox through the window. It turned and darted back off into the woods. Hannah and Neville watched it until it had disappeared before hugging each other tightly.


End file.
